Disclaimer
The Disclamer is a humorous sentence that appears before the copyright notice in the end credits of some episodes of HTJL and XWP. It usually indicates that someone or something has not been harmed during production. Appearances Hercules: The Legendary Journeys : Season 01, Episode 06: As Darkness Falls :: No Centaurs were harmed in the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 07: Pride Comes Before a Brawl :: No Hydras were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 09: The Warrior Princess :: No animals were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 11: The Vanishing Dead :: No Dogs of War were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 13: Unchained Heart :: No Vicious Beasts intent on taking over the world were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Xena: Warrior Princess : Season 01, Episode 04: Cradle of Hope :: No Babies were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 08: Prometheus :: Iolaus was harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, the Green Egg Men went on to live long and prosperous lives. : Season 01, Episode 09: Death in Chains :: No Jumbo Sized Cocktail Rats were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 10: Hooves and Harlots :: No Males, Centaurs or Amazons were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 12: Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts :: No oversized Polynesian-Style Bamboo Horses were harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, many wicker lawn chairs gave their lives. : Season 01, Episode 14: A Fistful of Dinars :: No Ambrosia was Spilled, Spoiled or in any way harmed during the production of this motion picture.(Thanks to the indefinite shelf life of marshmallows.) : Season 01, Episode 15: Warrior... Princess :: Neither Xena nor her remarkably coincidental identical twin, Diana, were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 16: Mortal Beloved :: No Winged Harpies were harmed or sent to a fiery grave during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 17: The Royal Couple of Thieves :: No Ancient and Inflexible Rules governing moral behavior were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 18: The Prodigal :: Meleager the Mighty, the generally Tipsy and Carousing Warrior-For-Hire, was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 19: Altared States :: No Unrelenting or Severely Punishing Deities were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 20: Ties That Bind :: No Fathers, Spiritual or Biological were harmed during the production of this motion picture. : Season 01, Episode 21: The Greater Good :: Excessive belching can cause brain damage and social ostracism. Kids, please don't give in to peer pressure. Play it safe. : Season 01, Episode 22: Callisto :: Joxer's nose was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, his crossbow was severely damaged. : Season 01, Episode 23: Death Mask :: No messenger doves were harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, several are reportedly missing in action and search-and-rescue efforts are underway. : Season 01, Episode 24: Is There a Doctor in the House? :: Being that war is hell, lots of people were harmed during the production of this motion picture (but since television is a dramatic medium of make believe, all casualties removed their prosthetic make-up and went home unscathed). Category:Production